Webcam Nightmare
by vic32
Summary: Fraser is used as a pawn can they get to him on time?..
1. The set up

**Hope you all enjoy this story. I don't own these guys just looking after them for a little while. **

**WEBCAM NIGHTMARE**

For the past few months Fraser and Ray felt like someone was watching them? Well for Ray it only lasted a week he felt that. Fraser it lasted a few months. Fraser always just passed it off. Fraser was used to be looked at walking around Chicago wearing Red Surge kind of makes a statement. They never really talked about didn't really feel there was a need or danger.

It was 5am and Fraser was getting up as usual. Fraser spoke quietly to Dief, "Come on Dief time for walk".

Dief whined, Fraser just said "your going soft you know come on". "We can pick up some fresh coffee beans and croissants for the Inspectors breakfast, and maybe be a little treat for you eh"

Fraser said while rubbing the back of Diefs neck. After getting dressed they were ready to go. Going on there usual route. On the way back they picked up the fresh coffee beans and croissants and headed back to the consulate.

About a block from the consulate a van pulled up. Fraser didn't have time to react when a gun was pressed into his back then darkness a bag was put over his head and he was thrown into the van and hands were tied. Fraser didn't know what was going on. Dief had picked up the Stetson that fell off his partners head and the bag with coffee beans and croissants and headed back to the consulate for help.

Inspector Thatcher arrived around six expecting to see Fraser at the front desk doing his usual morning paperwork. She got used to seeing there so was surprised to Turnbull there instead.

"Where Constable Fraser", Inspector Thatcher asked in a strong tone.

"Not sure Sir, well he went out for his usual morning walk and to pick up some fresh coffee beans and croissants for your breakfast sir".

"Yes", Inspector Thatcher replied,

"Well he never arrived back sir" Turnbull said in a worrying tone.

Inspector Thatcher simply said, "Tell constable Fraser I want to see him as soon as he gets in"

Locking her office door. She could hear noises coming from Fraser's office so she went to check it out. Expecting to find Fraser there but all she found was his wolf. Dief had Fraser's Stetson in his mouth and the bag with the coffee beans and croissants on the floor. Now inspector Thatcher was worried. Bending down she picked up the hat it had a spot of blood on it her heart was beating faster now. She beckoned Dief to follow her and headed for the 27th police station. All the while trying to reassure the wolf that they'd find out what happened.

Just when she was thinking, just when Fraser and I were going to go public with our relationship. They'd been keeping secret for over a year now. Everything was going great. She prayed she was over reacting that he was just off running around with that Detective Veccico or was it Kowalski?, which ever name he goes by. Parking the car behind the station holing the Stetson in her hands she took a deep breath and she and Dief headed into the station, hoping she was right and that she'd Fraser standing there.

Inspector Thatcher approached Francesca's desk asking if she'd seen Constable Fraser today. She spotted Ray across the room but no Fraser.

Ray spotted and said under his breath, "Oh no Dragon lady what did Fraser do now?

Inspector Thatcher walked over to him the look on her face concerned him, but she remained firm asking," Detective have you seen Constable Fraser today".

Ray noticed she was holding his Stetson in her hands. "Am no", Ray replied, "I'm meant to be picking him up in an hour since today is his half day we were going to a Hockey match and he said he had something to tell me".

Now she looked worried.

"Well", she began, "He never came back from his morning walk with Diefenbaker".

"Dief came back to the consulate on his own carrying this and a bag with fresh coffee beans and croissants".

Ray notice there was blood stains on the hat small stains yes but still there was blood.

At that moment Francesca arrived at Ray's desk with a parcel that arrived for Ray. On it read to Ray or is it Stanley.

Ray shouted to Francesca "Who delivered this?

"I don't know did see his face sorry Ray".

Lt Welsh came out to see why Inspector Thatcher was here.

Ray filled him in on what was happening. As Ray opened the lid on the box his heart could have stopped there and then. There lay Fraser's red surge covered in blood. Even though the uniform is red blood well blood is a different kind of red. Inspector's Thatcher's legs went from under her as she fell into the chair. Francesca came running over to see what was happening all she saw was three very pale and shocked faces and in Rays hand a still wet with blood Mounties uniform. Not just anyone's but Fraser's.

Three was also an envelope with photos of Fraser. Photos of an already badly beaten Fraser. Ray turned to his bin to be sick. Reading the letter that came with it was instructions of what was to happen to his MOUNTIE friend. The letter read Stanley or is it Ray now remember me Frank Dunne. Remember what I'm capable of eh? If you want to see your Mountie live if you want to keep your cover give me what you took from me, i want 20 mill and a big old house in Hawaii. Oh and I want all my files shredded and burned no trace is to be left. GOT IT.

As a special treat you can watch me play with your Mountie while I'm waiting. Just click onto . Oh it's going to be fun playing operation with a twist.

Immediately the computer was on and up came the webcam. They could see Fraser his arms were tied above his head but far apart almost pulled. His legs had rope tying them to the floor. Blood streamed down his face. He had no shoes on or shocks on he was just in sweat pants and bare chested. Fraser's head drooped as if he was unconscious but they could see that he was breathing. Trying to see the room they noticed small windows and a huge fireplace with a fire in it and a table covered with a cloth.

Frank appeared in front of the webcam bold as you like.

Frank spoke, "Welcome, welcome one an all walking around let me introduce you to my friends".

Uncovering the table. They all gasped and Inspector Thatcher just said "OH GOD NO".

To what she was looking at.

Frank continued, "Here's what I'll use to entertain myself while I'm waiting, here's Mr Whip oh with a twist and here's Mr & Mrs Knuckle Dusters and Electro Buddy and last but not least Mr Hot Poker" he said pulling a devil hot poker from the fire. "This, shall be fun don't you think Mountie".

They heard Fraser's voice "Understood".

Frank spoke again well I'm off for lunch happy viewing" with that he left the room.

Lt Welsh put men on it so fast you were spinning. Trying to trace the feed from the webcam and Ray was going through all his files and Francesca on the phone. Inspector Thatcher just sat there taking in what was in front of her on the screen. Her Fraser no her Ben hung there by his arms bloody and beaten and what was going to happen next. Taking a ring that hung around her neck in her hand and grasped it. Ray watched her do this but didn't have time to put two in two together.

Inspector Thatcher began shouting, "He's back he's back".

"Now for some fun MOUNTIE" Frank spoke. "Hmm which, will I choose first oh I know"

Picking up the whip with a twist. He had turned Fraser around he wanted to save the front for last. Crack, Crack the whip was tearing into Fraser's back again and again, Crack, Crack each crack tore at his flesh and Fraser did his best not to scream but whatever that twist was caused deafening screams of pain. Frank turned Fraser back around and left again. All were in tears at what they had just seen. Ray turned again and was sick in his bin yet again.

Ray kept going through his files keeping an eye on the Inspector and Dief had his head in her lap and she was stocking him with her right hand. Ray went to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort but she put her left hand on the screen. Only then did Ray spot that the ring that was around her neck was now on her wedding finger. Ray looked puzzled for a moment, No he thought they couldn't be could they.

Ray spoke, "Inspector are you and Fraser am-am an item".

She remained silent for a moment but tears flowed freely from her as she turned to Ray and just nodded.

"How long? Ray asked.

"A year but only engaged a few weeks ago that's what Ben wanted to talk to you about today Ray"

She said through her sobs. "Gosh", Ray said how did ye keep it secret this long"

"Love", was she said back.

Ray up his hand on her shoulder and told her, "Fraser has never failed me and I'm not going to fail him.

She looked up with a small smile, "Call me Meg".

Then they all got back to work.

**Keep tuned for next chapters. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Torment

**CHAPTER 2**

Meg sat there starring at the screen twisting the engagement ring on her finger. Thinking back to the wonderful year they already had. No one knowing, stolen kisses in his closet that memory brought a smile to her face. Going dancing to places were no one knew them, dancing in her office late at night even though there was no music the beating of their hearts and the sound of their breathing was enough. Every touch and every kiss was that what true love felt like she though. She never felt so safe or so lucky when she was in Ben's arms.

She was thinking that it all started off so innocently. It was meant to be just dinner to say sorry for the way she had been treating him recently. She had been particularly nasty and cutting to him recently even more then usual. She had been getting a lot of flack from her higher up's and was taking it out on Fraser. She knew it was wrong but just couldn't seem to stop. Even Turnbull was giving her looks for it.

Ya_ Dragon lady or Ice Queen_ that sounds about right she thought. At dinner at first was a little uncomfortable but that faded quickly. They settled into a nice conversation, not once talking about work. That she liked it and looking into those blue eyes she was lost in them. It was amazing how much they had in common, Music, movies, and places they've been to. When he walked her home they were still chatting and she hadn't even realised she was linking his arm. As they stood in front of her apartment door they just stood there looking into each others eyes. Something inside them both just let go and both leaned into a soft kiss. It felt right for them both. Without words they both just knew this was the start of something wonderful. To hell with positions it was right for them. Has that gone now she though instead of planning a wedding would she be planning a funeral? Pushing that thought from her mind not to be thinking like that.

Meg thought of how Ben proposed. It was perfect they were going dancing of course. They had to wait for Turnbull to leave before getting ready. Meg wore the dress that Ben had bought for her. He knew her so well she thought it was perfect fit perfect length and perfect colour Red, thinking back made her blush _Reds suites you_. Ben wore a very dashing Tux that clung in all the right places. We had a lovely dinner and dancing was like floating on air. Then Ben had arranged for a Horse drawn carriage to take us around the park. The moon was huge and beautiful the biggest I've ever seen, we just starred at it. That's were Ben asked me right there under that beautiful moon only it was me Ben was looking at. His words went right to my soul.

Ben had said, "He'd never thought that he'd find his soul mate that was till the second he saw me and he knew". The ring it was his mothers. His grandmother kept it for him always tell him that whoever he gave it to if it fit like perfect it was meant to be and would last forever. It fit and it fit like a glove.

They were all snapped back to the computer screen by screams from Fraser. Frank was now putting the electric want over Fraser's body causing it to snap back and forth from the pain it caused and the burn marks it left only intensifying the pain.

Frank spoke, "Not enough of a reaction MOUNTIE".

Frank used the whip again this time focusing on Fraser's legs crack, crack, crack frank laid in for what seemed like a long time. Fraser's screams could not mask the sound of his leg snapping from the force of the whip which gave Frank more pleasure. With that Frank left again not before lowering Fraser into a chair tying his hands to the arms of it.

Fraser sat there in pain. It was like noting he ever felt before. Not even when he shot in the back did he have this much pain. Looking around trying to take in his surroundings. Fraser could see the small windows and a huge fire place with a fire in and a table of gods know's what covered by a cloth. His eyes were fuzzy from the pain; Fraser thought to himself that he was so very tried with that his head dropped into a sleep. That didn't last long darting pain caused him to wake. The broken leg the burnt skin and the slash marks from the whip made his body shake from it.

Welsh called Ray into his office, "Ray, who is this frank Dunne guy and how dose he know your Stanley".

Ray replied, "He was my last case before I came here sir".

Welsh then asked, "Well what exactly is his deal"?

Ray cleared his throat and began, "Well sir he never dose the same thing twice but always worse then what he has done before".

"Go on" Welsh said with a wave of the hand,

Ray continued I arrested him when he slipped up as he said I took the 20 mill and that big house in Hawaii that he had required from his crimes".

Welsh then asked, "What did he do?,

"He kidnapped a little girl, when he brought her into a petrol station to use the toilet the man behind the counter recognised his picture from the TV and pressed the silent alarm lucky enough we were just across the road".

They were alerted back to the computer screen Frank was back. Frank folded down the cloth and put on what he liked to call Mr & Mrs Knuckle Dusters. Just started beating Fraser about the head and chest. This times no reaction from Fraser. This really angered Frank. So re tied his arms above his head out stretched again.

Frank spoke, "I used to use a punching bag you know I just hope I remember how to use one eh MOUNTIE?" then just laid in this time getting the reaction from Fraser he was looking for.

This really angered Ray as he pulled out all his old files on him.

Inspector Thatcher snapped herself into action asking Ray If she could use his phone to see what she could do from her end. Ringing up Ottawa explaining the situation they said they could get the money but it would take at least two days to arrange. Two days Meg thought Fraser wouldn't last that long. "We'll do our best" was all she got back.

Emotions ran high, Francesca hadn't seen everything that was going on all the time to busy on phones and getting files. So when she brought over the latest file she dropped them when she saw the state Fraser was in. "Oh my god", she screamed over and over.

Inspector Thatcher stood up and put an arm on her shoulder sitting her down.

Francesca then noticed the ring. Asking, "You engaged Inspector"?

Meg held the ring to her heart and looked at the screen and just nodded.

The realisation that it was Fraser she gasped, "Oh". Feeling jealous of course but still Francesca would be happy if they got Fraser out alive. Francesca then offered to go down the road and pick up some real coffee and tea for them all anyway she needed the air.

Frank was getting restless turned his attention to the webcam, "You know I'm starting to think you don't care about your Mountie Friend I might have to see what else I can do you have till midnight". Frank disappeared through the door bolting it shut.

Fraser raised his face to meet the webcam and began to speak in a very strange language. All at the station were puzzled Ray began to speak, "Fraser must be delirious?"

Meg then said, "No that is a native language".

"Do you know what his saying, Welsh asked".

"It's been awhile but I think so, he says he can smell the lake through an opening in the window and he is definitely in a basement".

That wasn't all he said Ben also told her how much he loved her and that Ray would look after her if he doesn't make it to tell Ray that.

Ray knew that Fraser had said something more and wasn't going to push thinking it was just for her but he had heard his name. Meg then spoke, the extra message was for you Ray she said through her sobs Fraser asked that you look after me if- if, Ray then said Shhh he'll make it".

**Stay tuned for more. Reviews more then welcome. :D****.**


	3. What Next

**CHAPTER 3**

While heading back to the station with the coffee and teas Francesca also bought an assortment of cakes and doughnuts. A car pulled up and a man grabbed her throwing her into the van knocking her out in the process. When Francesca came to she found she was tied to a chair looking around her eyes were fuzzy. When Francesca finally focused she saw Fraser hanging there by his arms in front of her. He looked dead to her she could feel her heart pounding in her throat and ears.

Fraser started coming to and was in shock when he saw Francesca. Oh no not her Fraser thought what did Francesca ever do to anyone.

Frank chose that moment to come back in, "Oh I see our new guest is awake", Frank barked out.

Fraser spoke up, "You touch on hair on her head and I'll",

"You'll what Frank replied back while punching Fraser in the ribs as a reminder.

"I'll hunt you till the end", Fraser barked back at him.

Frank walked over slapping Francesca across the face, saying "Try it".

Frank then walked over adjusting the webcam so the whole room came into view.

Ray noticed Francesca straight away started shouting, "He's got Francesca, he's got Francesca".

Franks face appeared again saying in a very sarcastic tone, "Well you still think I'm not serious eh".

Lt Welsh kept checking to see if the trace on the feed from the webcam was leading anywhere. This man was clever though he had the feed jumping everywhere.

Time was marching on and the pain intensifying with every passing second. Since Frank had left again Francesca began to speak to Fraser. Frank had untied her but warned any attempt and the Mountie gets it.

Francesca was over whispering to Fraser. It was a stupid question but the words still came out in sobs, "You ok".

Fraser's eyes rose to meet hers, "I don't think I'm go-going to make it", Fraser replied with a cough.

"Don't say that" Francesca sobbed, picking up a bottle of water and putting it to Fraser lips.

Fraser still spoke, "In case I don't tell-tell Meg that I'm sorry and that I lover her I-I".

Francesca Schussed him "Save you strength and you can tell her yourself ok".

Fraser was surprised by her strength and just nodded.

Francesca examined Fraser wounds and cleaned some but it was no use it caused to much pain to even touch him. Francesca just kept saying "Sorry, sorry". It was hard to watch this brave man who never did noting to no one only had good in his heart like this.

Fraser was starting to give up and Francesca knew it.

Fraser was getting weaker his mussels in his arms were burning from trying to support his body weight. It was hard with just the use of one leg. Fraser was listening to Francesca speak her voice was soft and soothing it was the only thing at that moment keeping him from bowing his head and giving up.

Back at the station people were frantically doing what they could to get them out of there. The search on the webcam was hard it was still bouncing around the place. Eight hours passed and noting new. Every now and then Frank would appear just to have his entertainment as he called it with the Mountie. It was better then hitting her Fraser though.

A man in a grey suite walked into the 27th station carrying bags. Approached the desk asking, "I'm looking Margret Thatcher I was told I could find her here".

Meg came from behind the computer screen eyes sore from crying. She knew this man she ran to him shouting, "Oh dad there going to kill him".

"I'm here now sweet heart I brought the money" gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Meg brought her dad over and made the introductions. Her voice was very shaky. They still couldn't trace the feed but it was narrowed down to a cretin area of town. A very posh area in fact only Condo's and office building's down by that part of the lake front.

Ray said "You need some money to even rent around there".

Their attentions turned to the screen they could all see Fraser was getting weaker and it scared them. It was a fear they never thought was possible to feel.

Ray, Ray blamed himself. Fraser was there barley hanging on all because of him. Francesca she seemed not hurt apart from the one slap. Thanks to Fraser saying "do what you want to me just please just don't touch Francesca".

It was the one wish that Frank gave Fraser gave him kind of like a last request.

**One more to come hope you're still enjoying. Reviews still welcome.**


	4. The End

**Chapter 4**

Silence went over them when they saw Fraser's body weight give way. His leg went from under him. You could hear the pop of his shoulder as it dislocated and the screams could have broke glass Fraser's face turned the so white it was grey.

Francesca ran to his side but she still couldn't touch him as it would cause excruciating pain. Fraser manage to get his leg back under which took some effort. It was still very shaky. Fraser wasn't going to last. They needed that feed and now.

The man dealing with the feed called in a friend to help thought two heads would be better then one. They were they finally traced were the feed was coming from. They were off like a shot.

As they slowly reached the building. Ray spotted Frank going back in. they turned on the laptop so they could still watch the feed coming from the room. Watching as Frank walked around taunting the Mountie as he kept saying frighting words .

Frank walked over and to the fire place and pulled out the devil hot poker from the fire and rammed it into Fraser's shoulder, but no screams came Fraser had noting left. That upset Frank so he rammed it again into his side just skimming the skin.

Ray said that's it and he was off holding his hand up for the rest to stay back, to wait for his signal. Ray approached the building very quite and slow. Another tenant had just gone in and Ray caught the door before it shut. Making his way down the stairs to the basement.

Ray heard the screams of Francesca, Frank was still tormenting Fraser. Cracking the whip on his feet. Ray burst through the door he couldn't hold back any longer with his gun drawn.

Frank grabbed his gun from the tray and held it to Francesca. Saying, "Try anything and she gets it".

Ray watched in horror. Ray looked into Fraser's eyes, Fraser was telling him with his eyes to shoot at the ties on his wrists. Ray shook head but Fraser eyes were very insistent. So Ray fired 1, 2 shots Fraser fell knocking Frank away from Francesca. Fraser and Frank struggled on the floor the gun went off and silence. Ray ran to Fraser's side and sighed with relief to see it wasn't Fraser who was shot but Frank who now lay there dead.

Still there was no movement from Fraser. Ray united the ropes from around his ankles and carefully laid him down been mindful of his broken leg and other injuries. Ray gave the signal and they rushed in.

Meg ran straight to Ben's side. Shaking and trembling Meg put her hands on Bens face very gently. Just saying over and over, "Don't leave me Ben" and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Fraser eyes opened and just gave her a small smile before losing consciousness again.

Paramedic's took over checking everything placed a drip in his arm for fluids and a brace on his leg. Fraser suddenly stopped breathing. They felt for a pulse there was none. A cry of NO rang out in the air.

The paramedic ordered "Charging 200, clear noting again clear" this time beep, beep he was back and quickly rushed to hospital.

Fraser was brought straight to the OR. It was nearly two in the morning before the surgeon arrived back to a very packed waiting room the whole squad room seemed to be there. He spoke, "Mrs Fraser all looked puzzled well all except Francesca and Ray they knew. " No not yet were engaged".

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Thatcher, I'm Dr Cartledge your fiancé's surgeon, Mr Fraser came through the surgery fine. Mr Fraser is a very fit and healthy man that's probably what saved him. I'm afraid he'll be kept under for a few days to help with his recovery he body has been through a lot".

"Can I see him Meg asked, "Of course follow me", the doctor replied.

Dr Cartledge was taking and walking with Meg on the way to Fraser's room saying he was lucky to have so many people that cared for him. That Fraser actually saved her Son once from a beating and she was eternally grateful to him for that. Dr Cartledge asked, "How did this happen to this poor man". " Well Meg began it was a revenge attack to hurt one of his best friends and the thought it would be more fun to hurt the Mountie as that evil man kept saying".

I'm sorry", Dr Cartledge said placing a hand on her shoulder leading her into the room.

It was just her and Fraser. Looking down at him not one part of him was not covered by dark haunting burses or burn marks, slash marks from the whip. Meg just collapsed into the chair next to the bed holing onto his left hand. Looking at the figure where the wedding ring should be going. She leaned down and kissed it.

Laying her head on the bed beside him she fell into a sleep. After an hour Ray came in and saw her. His face went paler at the true site of his best friend. This is all because of me he told himself.

Meg woke to the feel of someone else in the room and just gave a tiny smile to Ray. Ray told her to go home and get some rest that he would stay and call straight away if there is any change. Meg was reluctant to go but she knew in her heart he was right. She placed a gentle kiss on Ben's forehead and gave Ray a big hug and went home for some rest.

Ray just sat there starring at the shell that lay on the bed that's all he looked like a shell. It just didn't seem real. Ray held Fraser's hand and was surprised to feel it squeeze his. Ray just let everything out all his emotions and prayed that no one would walk in.

The next few days passed slowly and Francesca arrived to give both Meg and Ray a break from the hospital. She'd only been there a half hour reading the paper to him as she did everyday. Only this day she heard a familiar voice call her name,

"Francesca", Fraser's voice came in a raspy tone.

Francesca dropped the paper saying, "Oh my god Fraser".

Before she could continue Fraser asked, "Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he".

Is he serious Fraser is asking me if I'm alright? "Fraser she spoke, I should be the one asking you that".

Fraser jumped at the sound of a door slamming down the corridor. Francesca eyes worried, "Shh it just a door". she reassured him.

That moment Meg arrived back she had forgotten her keys. Her heart jumped to see Ben awake and she ran to his side tears flowing like a waterfall. "Ben oh Ben, she cried. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Fraser's eyes brightened at the site of Meg. Fraser took her left hand in his and kissed her ring and just said "Soon".

Dr Cartledge heard the commotion and came into check. They gave him a full examination. Told Fraser that he dose require further surgeries but he was a very lucky man.

Fraser would be off work for at least a year. He would be able to do desk duty but no field work what so ever. That broke his heart but anything was better then leaving Meg alone.

Two surgeries down the road Fraser was finally left out of the hospital. Fraser would have to remain in a wheelchair for sometime. That didn't stop him from wanting to marry the woman of his dreams. The woman who saved his life in more ways then she would ever know.

Fraser told Meg to plan the wedding of her dreams. Fraser had moved into the Vecchio house since it was far too hard to move around in his chair anywhere else. Beside Francesca's mother insisted it was the least they could do for him after talking the extra beating that was meant for Francesca. If Ray Vecchio were here he would have insisted also.

Meg planned a very beautiful wedding she's asked Francesca to be bridesmaid and of course Fraser asked Ray to be his best man.

The day of the wedding arrived. It was a very beautiful sunny day. As Meg stood at the doors to the church waiting for the door to open and the wedding march to start. She expected to see Fraser in his chair at the top of the alter. What she saw was him standing she could not believe it. He'd been in that chair for five months now. Meg practically ran up the isle to him. She whispered to him "how".

Fraser rubbed her cheek saying, "Your love and strength".

The wedding flew by their eyes never leaving each other never letting go of each others hands. Everyone could see it was like a big neon sign coming from them LOVE.

Ray stood up to give his best man speech and looked into the crowd in front of him. Fiddling with his cards in his hands. Looking down into Fraser's face.

Fraser asked you ok Buddy".

All Ray could say was, "I feel like a fraud I did this to you and you're still my friend you haven't treated me any different why?"

Fraser stood up using his cane. "You're my best friend and my brother I could never hate you and it's not your fault" with that gave Ray a huge hug.

There first dance was slow and nice even though Fraser was in agony he didn't let show. This was a start with the woman of his dreams the woman he loved pure and simple.

Fraser "I Love you Meg", Meg, "I Love You Fraser".

They kissed and retired to their hotel room.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed this revised version xx**

**HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
